


Bitten

by Nekhoema



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Scent Kink, Vampire!Bokuto, vampire!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhoema/pseuds/Nekhoema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is stalked and subsequently attacked by two gorgeous and savage vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

He was halfway down the road when he first felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. Akaashi was on his way home from a night spent at the dingy bar that was about a block and a half away from his house, the one that always reeked of tobacco smoke and alcohol and the underlying scents of sweat and sex, and he'd had quite a bit to drink. He'd nursed about five or six glasses of whiskey before calling it a night, and now he was pretty intoxicated.

Huffing quietly to himself, Akaashi stopped dead in the centre of the footpath, turning his head to look behind him as he scanned his immediate vicinity for anything that could have made his skin crawl, but the area was deserted apart from himself and a scrawny gray tabby cat that was rooting through a dumpster in an alley to his right a little ahead of his current position. A light breeze stirred the air, a dead brown leaf scuttling across the road beside him, but otherwise it was completely silent.

Scoffing to himself, Akaashi shook his head, smirking slightly at his own jumpiness as he resumed the relatively relaxing walk back to his apartment. He didn't even bother to check the opening between the two buildings to his right as he stumbled past it, already convinced there was nothing there, and that was his undoing.

A hand shot from the darkness and clamped over his mouth tightly, silencing his screams before he even drew breath to release them. Immediately his survival instincts kicked in and he started thrashing in his captor's grip, but two arms clamped around his waist and dragged him back into the gloom, and another hand easily captured his wrists and pinned them together behind his back. By this point Akaashi's brain was running on overdrive and, even in his drunken state, he had already deduced that there were at least two people accosting him. He thought furiously of a way to escape as he was yanked harshly to the back of the alley, his legs kicking futilely in his vain attempts at struggling. He cursed the glasses of whisky he'd knocked back earlier in the night, as he was paying for it now. His movements were sluggish and slow, and he wasn't responding effectively enough to the situation to be able to formulate a way to get away. He shuddered as he felt hot breaths against his ear, and... was someone's COCK pressed against his ASS?! He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that one of the two men was obviously horny when a snide voice split the atmosphere like a knife through butter.

"Ah, this one's a fighter."

Akaashi couldn't see the man's face, but he knew, just from the tone and the way he fucking PURRED the word 'fighter', that he was smirking. Akaashi grit his teeth, his fear being replaced by anger, and he resumed writhing with new vigour.

"Hey hey hey! None of that! You almost kicked me just now!"

A lighter voiced joined the first, but it also held a predatory tint to it, and by now Akaashi was seriously considering the possibility of himself being raped. He snarled against the hand clamped over his mouth, and he was just preparing himself to bite it savagely when he was shoved roughly back against a wall with enough force to knock the breath out of him. Dazed, he slumped to the ground, not even registering that if he was going to have any chance of getting away, it would be this moment, right now, when no hands were clutching him. Instead, his gaze roamed over the two bodies standing before him.

The one on the left had a slightly thinner build, but he was taller. His arms were lean but muscular, crossed over his chest, and his slim hips were cocked to the side as he leered down at Akaashi menacingly. He had a face that was all sharp angles, and his one visible eye was narrow and piercing, making Akaashi feel like they could see straight through him and read his thoughts without any effort whatsoever. His other was covered by a messy fringe of black hair, and a quick glance upward proved that the rest of it was no better. In fact, it looked utterly untameable.

The guy on the right was the polar opposite of his companion. He eyes were gold and round, so round, like an owl's. They gleamed in the soft moonlight, framed by long, dark lashes. His arms were huge and muscular, his legs the same, and his torso... well, it was obvious that he would have no need to worry about HIS figure. Akaashi couldn't see them, but he knew the man must have had abs, was probably ripped in a way that could almost be unattractive if it wasn't just right for him. His hair was ridiculous, all grey with black hues strewn throughout it and standing straight up, and Akaashi idly wondered how long it must have taken him to style it like that every morning.

All in all, both men were equally attractive and both were exuding an aura that screamed DANGER.

Then, the moment was over, as they both took a step forward at the same time.

Akaashi immediately scrambled to his feet and made a run for it, but he didn't get very far before a hand twisted into his hair and dragged him to the ground, the attacker easily straddling his hips and pushing his face into the concrete as he writhed, spitting and snarling. There was a nasty chuckle before he was rolled over onto his back, and he kicked out without thinking, clipping his captor in the side of the head. He braced himself for the punch that he knew was sure to come, screwing his eyes shut, but no explosion of pain reached his cheek.

Instead, there was a soft click of a tongue, and a whispered, "Kuroo-san, go up there and hold him down while I get to business. I'm hungrrryyyy."

With astonishing speed the raven-haired man, who Akaashi now knew was called Kuroo, appeared above him, grasping him by the hair again and pulling him into a sitting position before dragging him back against his muscular frame. His wrists were once again locked in a vice-like grip behind his back, and in a surge of pure defiance he drew in a big gulp of oxygen, preparing to let it out in an ear-piercing shriek, but before he could the hand wrapped in his dark locks ripped his head back against their shoulder and the next thing he knew there were lips on his neck, kissing softly as they inhaled his scent.

Akaashi was momentarily startled, so much so that he didn't register the gray-haired man ripping his legs apart and pulling his shorts off before they were already gone and the cold atmosphere of the night stung his skin. He tried to whip his head down to see what was happening but Kuroo growled, holding him in place easily.

"Hurry up Bokuto, if this takes much longer we might be seen!"

The growl was released next to his ear, and even though it was a warning obviously directed to the man crouched by his legs, a part of him knew that he was being teased, that Kuroo was rubbing salt in the wound, making it blatantly obvious how little control he had over the situation and trying to get him to succumb to his own helplessness. The theory was further proven when Kuroo's tongue delved into his ear and lathered at the shell, and Akaashi let a tiny moan pass through his lips before he could clamp it down.

Both men froze.

"Oh ho ho, what's this now?" Akaashi couldn't see what the owl was looking at, but he knew, just KNEW, that Bokuto had spotted the tent slowly forming in his underwear, and he cursed himself and his body's unnatural reactions to this situation. Kuroo released his grip on his hair a bit, allowed Akaashi to watch as Bokuto pushed his nose against his briefs and breathed in the scent of Akaashi's steadily forming arousal. Akaashi tried to twist away but Bokuto's hands immediately darted out to spread Akaashi's legs further apart and then pin them down.

"Kuroo, Kuroo... he smells DELICIOUS."

Bokuto's eyes flashed up to Akaashi's and a maniacal grin spread over his face. Akaashi screamed, or at least attempted to. Kuroo had ripped his face to the side and begun to kiss him, swallowing his shrieks easily, and Akaashi was momentarily distracted by his panic, but then Bokuto's features swam in front of his vision again and he whimpered in fear.

Bokuto had had fangs. Actual fangs, the kind that could rip your jugular out without a moment's notice.

Akaashi was a very logical man. He didn't believe in vampires or any other mythological creature, just like he didn't believe in aliens, much to his friend Oikawa's constant chagrin. He must have been hallucinating or something because of the copious amount of alcohol in his system. At least, that's what he kept telling himself, until Kuroo returned to nuzzling his skin and a piercing pain erupted from his inner thigh and shocked him so much his back arched, his eyes flew wide and his mouth opened in a soundless scream, all the air snatched from his lungs.

Bokuto had clamped his teeth down over the sensitive flesh of Akaashi's leg and was drawing blood from it greedily, making slurping sounds intermixed with quiet moans as he savoured the taste. Akaashi was writhing in his grip, trying to get away, but Bokuto let out a predatory growl and simply sucked harder, a hand moving to palm at Akaashi's cock firmly, attempting to distract him from the pain as he watched the conflicting expressions of agony and pleasure morph across the dark-haired boy's face with something akin to fascination.

Akaashi let out a groan, his vision hazy with need as he bucked in Bokuto's strong grip. His arms were still pinned tightly behind his back, and this fact was what alerted him to the fact that HE WAS BEING GROPED BY A GUY HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW, A GUY WHO WAS LITERALLY A VAMPIRE AT THAT, and he tried to pull away.

Kuroo laughed softly at his efforts before yanking Akaashi's head up and back to rest on his shoulder again. Before Akaashi could adjust to the sudden movement, he plunged his own fangs into the side of his neck, simultaneously moving his free hand to Akaashi's mouth, covering it firmly so no sounds could escape and give away what was happening to any nosy outsiders. Akaashi was still trying to wriggle out of the two vampires' grips, but they were merciless, simply holding him down until his struggles became feeble and they knew they had won.

Bokuto had ripped off Akaashi's underwear while he'd been distracted by Kuroo and was jacking him off at a fast pace now, his other hand poking at the boy's entrance before slowly pushing in even without the aid of lubricant. He was hot and so very tight, and Bokuto hissed as Akaashi's muscles clenched against the intrusion. He moved his mouth from Akaashi's thigh to his entrance and began teasingly licking the rim in an attempt to get him good and wet and make it easier on the both of them. Akaashi was releasing loud moans and gasps now that were easily muffled by Kuroo, who was still feasting on the delicious red liquid pouring into his mouth from the wound he'd inflicted on the side of Akaashi's neck.

Suddenly, a much louder noise, almost a scream, ripped its way free of Akaashi's lips, and Bokuto grinned up at Kuroo.

"Got him."

And with that both vampires tightened their holds on him as Bokuto stroked over the bundle of nerves inside Akaashi quickly, his fingers crooking to rub against it more firmly. Akaashi was jolting, his eyes rolling back in his head as his prostate was assaulted relentlessly. Bokuto's free hand was clamped firmly around the base of his cock, and he was grinning even as he gave a particularly hard prod.

"Pl-please!" Akaashi begged unthinkingly for release as his hips gyrated against Bokuto's probing digits and Kuroo's hand fell away from his mouth so they could hear him more clearly.

Once again, both vampires were stock still.

"What was that?"

Akaashi shook his head from side to side as he incoherently repeated his sentiment, the alcohol making his words slur.

Bokuto's grin stretched even wider as he resumed his earlier task of fingering the dark-haired man open, his fangs finding a home in Akaashi's hip as he did so, the grip on Akaashi's cock still firmly in place.

Kuroo had detached himself from Akaashi's neck and was at his ear now. "You have to beg us. Suck up that flimsy pride of yours and beg him to make you cum, otherwise I'm going to continue pinning you down and he's going to keep denying you your orgasm until you're insane with need and you'll never be able to live without us."

And with that, Akaashi broke. His intoxication, coupled with Kuroo's dirty talk and the blood loss he had already sustained, formed a cocktail of need that burst through him like a fire erupting from gasoline, and he began whimpering little "yeses" and "pleases" and "fuckfuckfucks" until Bokuto took pity on him and released his vice grip around Akaashi's shaft.

Akaashi nearly blacked out, the force of his orgasm was so intense, and he cried out loudly as Kuroo and Bokuto simultaneously bit down on him just as jets of semen erupted from his length and decorated Bokuto's shirt with cum. He was still shaking, the aftershocks making his muscles tremble, when Kuroo released him and pulled away. Bokuto was still fingering him and continued to do so until he was twitching from oversensitivity before releasing him too.

"Hmm, look at him. He's so pretty like this." Kuroo said to Bokuto, leaning on him heavily as he studied the thoroughly fucked out man in front of them.

"Delicious, too. We'll have to visit him again one day." Bokuto winked at Akaashi, brushing a hand through his hair as he did so, and with final dark chuckles, they faded into the shadows, leaving Akaashi exhausted and covered in his own cum, blood clotting on his thighs and hips and neck and debating his own sanity as he wished desperately for one day to be now.


End file.
